


Secrets in the Rain

by MooksMookin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, M/M, Secret Relationship, damn mooks back at it again with the vague writing shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: “Let’s keep this a secret.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the song Yuudachi no Ribbon by Mikito-P. probably best experienced while listening to it, but it's up to you guys.
> 
> ive been trying to get the creative juices flowing, and this was an unfinished wip, so i decided to finish it up and post it. sorry to those waiting for road trip au; its giving me more difficulty than i expected. butttttttt i hope you guys enjoy this mess in the mean time.

The rain pelted against window in a steady thump. Breaths mixed with one another, lips scant centimeters apart. Smoldering brown eyes opened, burning into the half-lidded ones that hesitantly met them. A smile on slicked lips was conjured up, pushing up flushed cheeks.

“Let’s keep this a secret.”

The other pair of eyes closed tightly shut, teeth coming out to nibble on chapped lips. The person nodded, unwilling to speak due to their throat feeling like it was collapsed from nerves. Hands moved, skin brushed over each other. Lips reconnected.

The pair wondered if this was what bliss was.

…

They were both soaked to the bone, but neither cared. One hand found another, skin slipping from the rain as they attempted to connect. Lips brushed against an ear hidden by orange hair.

“I love you.”

Heads turned and open mouths met each other, one open from words, the other open from shock.

“Is this a secret, too?” A whisper, soft as clouds, barely audible over the pouring rain.

A kiss instead of an answer, a silent yes and a  _ please understand _ .

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Pleading eyes met ones filled with somber and caution.

“You understand, don’t you?”

A kiss instead of an answer, a silent yes and an  _ I understand _ .

…

Dread filled his heart as a phone with a clear image of them was slammed in front of him. A wicked grin dressed up glossed up lips, matching eyes glowering down at him. A face, framed by long, beautiful hair, leaned down to his.

“You know what this means, right?”

He nodded.

A hand raised, and he involuntarily flinched. Instead of coming down on him and smacking him, it rested on his hair, petting through the orange locks with ease.

“Good boy.”

…

Avoidance was a stone cold death. Each dodge of questions was a scythe slicing him in half. Each ignored message was a bullet to his chest. He saw them, her flirting and his flirting back, and it tore his heart in two.

He wondered if this was the end.

He wondered if there was an end.

…

Confrontation splashed him in ice cold water. He shivered from the anxiety, cornered by strong hands and a looming figure. A minty wind brushed his cheek.

“Talk to me.”

Pleading, endless; a void of breathlessness and pain. The words punched his gut, sucking all the air out of him like a vacuum.

“I can’t.”

Tears.

“Why?”

_ Drip, drop. _

He looks away.

“I can’t.”

…

Fake nails dug into his cheek, a glare burning into his retinas, blinding him with fear. A hiss left her, a sneer and a  _ crack _ .

“You didn’t listen.”

He did. But he couldn’t say it. Not with the way she was gripping his face.

He wonders if blood is meant to be so red, bubbling up from scratches and seeping out, dying his clothes in small blotches.

“This could have been avoided.”

No, it couldn’t.

“It’s always you, isn’t it?”

Yes, it always has.

A break, a catch. “Why couldn’t it be me?”

_ Because he doesn’t even know you. _

A sudden crash, a yell. Everything blurs, a mixture of brown and red and cream and blue; a dizzying palette that makes him sick. He’s frozen, eye swollen and bruised, mind in a daze as everything moves 10 times faster than normal.

It stops as soon as it began. Fingers clutch as his jacket, pulling the seams tight. A wetness seeps into the front of his shirt -- was it the rain? He looks up. Cloudy.

The body on top of him trembles, muttering out questions that he didn’t have the answers to.

“Why did you stay quiet?”

He didn’t know what else to do.

“Is this a secret, too?” A whisper, soft as the clouds above them, booming over the silence around them.

Swollen eyes meet swollen eyes. Hands brush away tears that leave rivers in their wake.

A kiss instead of an answer, a silent  _ yes. _

_ I understand. _

**Author's Note:**

> if youre confused by this you can take comfort in that i understand this just as much as you everything is up to interpretation
> 
> perhaps leave a kudos and/or a comment or just yell at me on tumblr about oihina or dont do any of the aforementioned things the choice is yours my dudes


End file.
